My Best Friends Brother
by twilightnaley19
Summary: For the Bathed In Black Contest: Leah has been in love with her best friends older brother Jacob. When girl's night gets cut short and Jacob has to pick her up what will happen?


**Bathed In Black**

**Title: My Friends Brother**

**Penname: twilightnaley19**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Jacob x Leah**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and the characters.**

**Summary: Leah has been in love with her best friend's older brother, what happens when he has to pick her up and they go back to his house and are all alone?**

My best friend Emily had done it again, she promised that we would have a girl's night but again she lied. After she convinced me to go out with her, we had planned to go back to her house and have a sleep over, but as usual she ditched me for a guy and let me all alone to defend for myself in finding a way back to her house.

This was one time when I wished that I hadn't left my car and my things at her house, because I could have just gone straight home instead. She had given me her key and told me I could still stay at her house, that way I could cover for her if anyone had asked for her. She knew that I wasn't happy with this. What did she expect me to say to her dad and brother?

Her older brother Jacob had played a major role in many of my dreams, to the point that I found myself waking up in the middle of the night and having to change into clean underwear or forgoing underwear. Emily's mom had passed away when she was nine and that left Emily's dad Billy to have to be the one to take care of her and her older brother Jacob.

Emily took her mom's death pretty hard and had started acting out ever since. Her dad was in a wheelchair, so besides dealing with his own issues, and getting over the loss of his wife, he had to deal with Emily acting out. Sometimes I wondered if she even cared about her dad, because she surely acted selfish.

As Emily stumbled along with the guy she met I tried to get her to come home with me, but she was too stubborn and wanted to do what she wanted. I pulled out my cell and called for a cab, but one wasn't available at the moment and I would have to wait another 2 hours before one became available.

I didn't want to stand outside waiting that long for a taxi, it was cold and the area the club was in was not an area for a girl to be out by herself alone at night. Sighing I searched through my contacts until I came across Jacob's name and pressed send.

"Hello."

"Hey Jake, I'm sorry to bother you, I know you must have been asleep. But I need a ride to your house." I said in a rush.

Jacob sighed and I heard some shuffling "Sure, I'm on my way, where are you?"

After giving him the details of where I was we hung up and I waited patiently for him to show up. It wasn't long before he stopped in front of me and I hopped into his truck and he pulled off.

"Let me guess she left you alone?" he asked after an hour of silence.

"She met some guy and decided to go home with him. I just don't get why she thinks she has to act like this." I said.

"I don't know why she is acting this way, I know she misses mom but mom would not be happy with the way she has been acting lately."

"She doesn't really talk to me about it, so I don't even know what's going on in her head." I said softly.

We pulled up to their house and as soon as Jacob shut off his truck we got out and made our way to the door and Jacob opened it allowing me to enter first.

"I'll just get my things and be on my way home." I said as I made my way upstairs.

"You can stay if you want, I know that was your original plan, and besides, Charlie and Billy went on their fishing trip this weekend, so it's just you and I here." Jacob said.

"Oh ok, sure if you're ok with that."

"I don't mind, would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"Yeah sure no problem, thanks." I said as he headed into the kitchen and I headed into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

Jacob came into the living room with two bottles of beer and handed me one as he took a seat next to me.

"Why do you put up with her shit Leah? I know she is my sister and I love her dearly, but sometimes I just want to knock some sense into her." Jacob said to me.

"She's my best friend Jake, and she's been there for me when I needed her especially when my dad died, and the new changes in my life with my mom marrying Charlie, and Seth and I gaining a half sibling. I guess I want her to know that I am always here if she needs to talk, because I can tell she is still hurting over your mom's death and it's been a long time."

"Mom's death hit us all hard, I guess dad and I just mourned as best as possible and moved on, but maybe we should have considered helping Leah mourn instead of assuming that she would be ok." He said softly.

I couldn't help the blush that covered my cheeks as I noticed Jacob kept stealing glances and staring at me. I took a sip of my beer and looked around the room trying to ignore the heated gaze I could feel on me.

"So I take it you didn't find anyone to go home with?" Jacob asked.

"I don't really do the whole one night stand thing; I'm more of a serious relationship kind of girl. I want the whole romance package."

"Oh, I wish Emily would be like that too."

"I know."

"I heard about your break up with Jane I'm really sorry about that."

Jacob sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "It's ok, I knew we weren't meant to be, I was just a plaything for her."

"Well she didn't deserve you." I said softly as I blushed.

"You look beautiful tonight, you're dress looks amazing on you." Jacob said as his hand grazed my thigh.

"I'm glad you think so Jacob, at least someone does."

"I'm sure the guys were all after you tonight."

"Not really they were all just interested in getting laid." I said.

"Well they are stupid and can't see how amazing you are, and how sexy you are." He said as I blushed.

He placed his hand on my thigh and I knew my face must have looked like a tomato, his touch made my insides tingle. His hand slowly slid up my thigh and watched as the hem of my red dress moved up my leg, revealing the soft flesh of my thigh. This was my best friend's brother, wasn't there some girl code about dating or seeing your best friends brother? I couldn't ignore how he was making me feel though.

"What about Emily? I don't think she would be too happy if something happened between us." I said as I watched the movement of his hands.

He grabbed my chin softly and lifted my head so that I was looking into his eyes, "Don't worry I'll deal with Emily if you want, I'll even keep this between us if you want."

I couldn't help but stare at him as I moved to turn and completely face him. His hand continued moving slowly up on my thigh going upward taking my dress with it; he pushed it up until it was bunched around my waist. I couldn't help myself I wanted things to go further even though, I couldn't stop thinking how wrong this was.

"You're so beautiful, Leah, I've dreamed about you."

I couldn't help but blush again and I let myself relax as he let his hand wander over my body. As his hand went under my dress, I shivered in excitement as his hand ghosted over my stomach, down my hips and up my sides cupping my breasts through my dress.

Jacob leaned over and began to kiss me I grabbed the back of his neck as I kissed him back pulling him closer to me. My body responded to his every touch, and the insides of my pussy were warming up as moisture pooled my underwear.

One minute I was sitting next to Jacob and the next I was straddling him. He ran his hands up and down my sides, pushing my dress up over my head and throwing it on the ground, leaving me in my lacy half cut bra and matching boy shorts. Every time his hands would graze my breasts I moaned in anticipation of what was to come.

I hadn't worn a bra with this dress, and I could feel my nipples becoming hard against the soft material, level with his face. I had never felt so horny in my life, and I couldn't stop now, no matter whose father was touching me. I reached down between us and unbuttoned his jeans slipping the zipper slowly down grazing his dick as he groaned in my mouth.

Giving him a naughty smile I rubbed my center against his bulge and smiled at the hiss he let out as he held onto my hips to stop my movements. I slipped his pants and boxers down, and slipped his shirt over his head. He unsnapped my bra and slipped my panties off as best as he could with the position we were in.

"Are you sure this is what you want Leah?" Jacob asked me as he caressed my breasts.

"I've wanted you for so long, its time I make my dreams a reality." I said as I grabbed the back of the couch.

He held onto my hips as I raised myself just a couple of inches above his cock. My breasts were dangling in his face and he leaned up and sucked on one of my nipples as I groaned. We both moaned as I lowered myself onto his erection. I didn't think that he would fit with how big he was but I slowly slid down on him and once he had filled me up I sat still for a minute getting used to his size before I began to move.

"Fuck, you feel good Jacob." I said as he pushed up into me.

"You feel so good too." He whispered against my neck as he sucked on the spot just below my ear.

Every time I slammed down onto him I felt the end of his cock stretching deep inside my womb. I couldn't believe I could take all of him in me as he filled me. I focused my eyes on what our lower halves were doing as he sucked on my nipple again rotating back and forth between the two.

I started to see white stars behind my eyes, and I could feel them roll to the back of my head as I came, screaming out in pleasure. Jacob tensed and pushed back against the sofa as he looked me straight in the eye and came inside of me, filling me up with his hot seed.

I fell against him as I tried to catch my breath; the only sounds in the room were the sounds of our heavy breathing. I giggled as I felt him grow hard inside of me again and I couldn't help but sit up as I looked at him moving the hair that was stuck to his forehead by sweat. He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips thrusting into me as I gasped and began to ride him again.

"I know that I am doing things backwards, but would you like to go to dinner with me this Friday?" Jacob asked as he continued thrusting into me.

Gasping I nodded before I realized I needed to answer him, "I would love too, and it's about damn time." I said as I smiled.

"We should probably take this to my bedroom in case my sister decides to stumble in sometime soon." Jacob said as he stayed in me and picked up our clothes, and stood up as I wrapped my legs around his waist and he took us to his bedroom.

Things may have been backwards for Jacob and me but I couldn't help the inner squeal I mentally let out at the fact that I was going on a date with Jacob Black. This was something I had wanted for so long and I was finally getting what I wanted, I just hoped that Emily didn't have a problem with me dating her brother.


End file.
